forever and always
by Empress of Everything
Summary: Her fingers tapped in a restless pattern matching the drumming of the rain on the roof. He should be home by now. Why was he late? Even if he was running late, he would call her to let her know. {For Laxana week 2015, day 7 and bonus, family and AU.}


**A/N:** _Please remember that I love y'all as I rip your hearts out. You're welcome._

* * *

Her fingers tapped in a restless pattern matching the drumming of the rain on the roof. He should be home by now. Why was he late? Even if he was running late, he would call her to let her know.

The waiting was killing her.

For the thousandth time, she checked her phone. Still no notifications. None of her friends knew where he was. No one did.

She jolted upright as her phone rang, shrill and harsh. Her hopes were dashed when she answered. It wasn't him. It was her father. Her eyes widened. Yes, her dad was a pain in the butt with his constant calls and fawning over her. But this…this was not a good sign. Hesitantly, she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Cana?"

Her hands were shaking. "Yeah, Dad? What is it?"

"Cana, honey, I need you to come right now." Her father's voice, normally annoyingly chipper, was scarily sober. It was his police officer voice. She always hated hearing it. "You need to come to the hospital." He hesitated. "It… There's been an accident, sweetheart. Laxus is hurt pretty bad and I think you need to be here."

Cana's knees buckled as the world crashed down around her.

* * *

For once, Cana was completely sober.

She blew into the hospital with all the force of a hurricane. The black haired nurse didn't even try to stop her, just directed her pinkette colleague to help her. The nurse, who'd introduced herself as Meredy, was trying to update Cana on his condition, but she didn't hear a word being said.

She just wanted Laxus.

The struggle to keep her face calm and strong for him was real. Her handsome sweetheart, so strong and steady, was lying broken in that bed. A sob crawled into her throat as she sat down next to him. His one remaining eye opened to look at her. "Hey," she whispered.

"Hey, beautiful."

Oh heavens, he looked horrible. A missing eye, shattered legs, dozens of brutal gashes on his torso, he was barely recognizable as Laxus Dreyar.

The idea came to her like a flash of lightning.

She wasn't going to lose him without a fight.

Stepping out of the room for a moment and grabbing Meredy, she made her request. The pinkette smiled and hurried away. Turning, she spotted a softly smiling bluenette standing next to a man seated in a wheelchair.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping, but I couldn't help. Here," the bluenette said quietly. "You can use our rings. They look about the right size." She held out a pair of silver rings, one so much smaller than the other. Her black haired husband grunted from his place in his wheelchair. "Thank you," Cana choked out. Impulsively, she pulled the smaller woman to her in a hug. She released her and hurried back to Laxus's side.

There were only a few people gathered in the room now; her father, her best friend and Laxus's sister Lucy, his grandfather, his best friends, the couple from next door, the chaplain and the nurses. They didn't need anyone else.

Tears dripped down her face as she choked out her vows. "I… I want you forever, forever and always, through…" She hiccuped, "Through the good, the bad, and the ugly, whether happy or sad or whatever." He chuckled at that. "We'll grow old together and always remember…that we'll still love each other, forever and always. I…I love you, Laxus Dreyar. Forever and always." Cana brought his big hand up to her lips and pressed a tender kiss to the bandages.

A slight smile brushed across Laxus's face as he began speaking. His voice was so weak. It cracked and broke and he coughed and struggled. But love was in every word. "I love you forever Cana Alberona, forever and always. Please, please…just…remember…even if I'm not t…there, I will always love you. Forever…and always."

Tears poured down her cheeks as she heard the man she loved repeat the words he had used to propose to her. The chaplain wiped his own tears away and said, "I pronounce you Laxus and Cana Dreyar. You may now kiss your bride."

With a tiny laugh, Cana leaned down and pressed her lips to his softly. It was official. She was his and he was hers. Even if she were to lose Laxus today, it would be worth the pain just to be able to call herself his wife.

They sat in silence as people bustled in and out. The machines attached to his body beeped quietly. Cana wished that time would freeze. She knew what was going to happen. _Let me live in denial for a little longer. Please. Don't take him just yet._

Even as she thought that while staring at her husband, the beeps began to slow. "No!" Cana cried, agonized. She wasn't ready to lose him! "No, Laxus, please, please don't die! I still need you." Cana was begging. " _Please._ "

The beeps slowed, then stopped.

" _LAXUS!_ "


End file.
